Game over
by sailorblackrose
Summary: Una historia basada en historias de videojuegos, amistades y amores nacientes y en crecimiento... Pero no olvides que en la vida no todo es alegría. Se necesita OC's. Para más información enviar pm
1. 0

Yay, nuevo proyecto! Esta vez será con la colaboración de una sucrette pervertida (aunque tengo que ayudarle un poco con su fic), y esperamos hacer algo tan cursi como a ella le gusta pero que sea tan dramatico y misterioso como siempre lo hago

Sin embargo, aunque quisiera escribir ya aunque sea el prólogo tendré que esperar por la idea de mi amiga.

La historia tendrá como tema principal la realidad virtual y ustedes podrán participar con sus oc's para intentar conquistar a los chicos o chicas de cdm. Pero primero, tienen que decidir que tipo de historia de realidad virtual quieren

_un mundo alternó parecido a los juegos

_el lanzamiento de un videojuego en nuestro mundo

_viajar desde nuestro mundo a otro

Las diferencias son que el primero no mencionaría a la tierra para nada, sería como una dimensión aparte, la segunda es de gente que se conoce en un juego y la tercera es una mezcla de las dos, gente que se conoce en un videojuego y por alguna razón viaja a un mundo diferente o se queda atrapado en el juego. Así que escojan una de esas opciones para el fic y las que quieran participar con sus oc's envienme un mensaje con "yo quiero participar" y el nombre del chico que quieren, en diciembre 20 publicaré 5 de los oc's y el prólogo, luego pueden seguir enviando oc's

Eso es todo, esperó su participación y gracias por leer


	2. - - - -

Todo es relativo, y eso es absoluto. Pero… ¿Qué es exactamente lo absoluto? Hay infinidades de respuestas a infinidades de preguntas.

Series de números, conjuntos de células ¿Qué diferencia una vida de otra si ambos pueden sentir, si ambos pueden amar? ¿Importa si ambos provienen de lugares diferentes? Vida es vida, amor es amor… y la muerte es muerte… para mí

Estoy ahí…

Existo…

… …

…

Soy humano… ¡Soy humano! ¡¿Por qué no me creen?!

…estoy vivo, estoy vivo…

Si me hieren demasiado moriré y jamás volveré

Si me cortan sangrare

Y tú sabes que siempre te amare

Estoy vivo, por favor créanme… estoy vivo…

Puedo sentir,

Puedo sentir dolor

Puedo sentirte…

Por favor, aunque seas solo tu…

Estoy vivo, soy humano… créeme

Estoy vivo…

* * *

se que dije que publicaria hasta el 20 pero no me pude resistir, de todos modos este no es el prologo sino es mas bien como fragmentos de pensamientos de varios personajes

tambien, como la su pervert y yo queremos mostrar a las chicas de cdm, si ustedes quieren pueden mandarnos el oc de un chico que crean que quedaria con el personaje. Y (olvide decirlo) samuel del fic de mei tambien es valido por si alguien quiere que su oc salga con el


	3. prologo

Un joven de cabello negro, completamente recogido, luchaba contra una criatura rara y ya que lo que vestía parecía camisa y pantalón de un pijama, no parecía preocuparle el ser herido de gravedad. De repente consiguió apuñalar a la criatura y hubo una explosión, un líquido viscoso y morado cubrió por completo al joven desde el cabello hasta los pies

Carajo—dijo e intento sacudir su ropa. Al tocar su pecho se llevó una sorpresa— ¿Y mi collar?

¡Sion!—detrás de él, un joven de cabello rubio junto un castaño y un pelinegro parecían en escena. Los tres se dirigían al joven bañado de morado que freno al verlos— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A qué se debió la explosión?

Ah, Nathaniel. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo que esa cosa exploto—dijo Sion, el joven de cabello negro recogido—lo malo es que lanzo mi collar ¿lo ven por algún lado?

Más importante que eso, hombre—dijo el castaño tomándolo por los hombros y revisándolo de lado a lado— ¿estas herido? ¿Te duele algo? ¿No estarás…?

Estoy bien, Kentin—respondió Sion pero al ver la extraña expresión en el resto de sus compañeros sintió algo de confusión— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo en mi cara? Digo, además de esta porquería

Tus ojos—dijo Nathaniel, el rubio—son morados

Lo sabía ¡veneno!—grito Kentin y tomo la parte inferior de la camisa de Sion—rápido, tienes que lavarte o…

¡No jales, pervertido!—grito Sion soltando un puñetazo en la cara de Kentin mientras jalaba más su ropa hacia sí, como si tratara de ocultarse en ella

¡JAJAJAJJAJA! Ojala y Alexy pudiera estar aquí para ver cómo te vuelves uno de los suyos—dijo el otro pelinegro sin dejar de carcajearse hasta que se deprimió y se acurruco contra un árbol—Alexy, te extraño hermano

Armin, no es momento para esto—dijo Nathaniel

 _Hola, este es el extraño juego de realidad virtual más famoso y reciente de todo el mundo que los chicos y yo hemos empezado a jugar. Mi nombre en el mundo real es Basilia Campbell y soy una chica, los otros no pueden saberlo._

 _Ellos me conocen en el mundo real, soy el guardaespaldas de Nathaniel y su compañera de clases. Después de una gran cantidad de sucesos he terminado oculta en el equipo de Nathaniel para seguir protegiéndolo desde las sombras. Gracias a mi asexual rostro, al bloqueo de mi información personal y a un ítem único que me permite usar ítems de mujer y de hombre he podido esconder mi verdadera identidad, aunque el pijama unisex de principiantes ayuda a ocultar que soy una chica cuando no deseo usar armadura ni nada de eso igual que hace rato_

Se escuchó un grito y una joven peli-rosa, salida de algún lugar, pateo a Armin dejándolo en el suelo.

 _Aviso del sistema: jugador súper detective A -15 HP…_

Deja de deprimirte, tonto con complejo de hermano— dijo la peli-rosa, acompañada de un elfo de cabello azul. Ella se agacho y recogió un collar del suelo—aquí está tu collar, hermano Enigma. Te curare, así que ven conmigo

¿No es una molestia para ti?—pregunto Nath—yo también podría curarlo

Me niego a que Cherry-Blosom y Sion se queden solos y apartados de nosotros—sentencio Armin poniéndose de pie—yo lo puedo curar

¿En serio?—dijo la peli-rosa ladeando su cabeza—pensé que sería mejor así para que pudieras ir con el hermano artesano a buscar materiales

No te preocupes por mí, otros también pueden ayudarme—dijo el elfo de cabello celeste mirando de manera coqueta a Kentin— ¿no opinas lo mismo, C is for cookie?

Alexy NPC ¡no me desprecies!—lloriqueo Armin—incluso como una inteligencia artificial, sigue con tanto afecto a Kentin

Ya dejen de hablar—ordeno Sion—Nubia me curara, ustedes dejen de molestar y vayan con Alexy a conseguir lo que necesite, los alcanzamos después

Nos vemos, enigma—se despidió Alexy incluso aún más coquetamente que como había actuado con Kentin

Después de tales palabras, los chicos se fueron de mala gana dejando al dúo solo. La peli-rosa inmediatamente le entrego el collar a Sion y, al ponérselo, sus ojos cambiaron de morado a un negro profundo

Tonta—le espeto la peli-rosa golpeándola. En el HP de Sion apareció un -1— hermana Enigma, deberías ser más cuidadosa, un día te van a descubrir y te arrastraran detrás de los arbustos para…

¡No quiero saber lo que piensa tu sucia mente!—interrumpió Sion—estaremos bien. Vayamos con los chicos

 _Deben estar confundidos, así que explicare. Nubia flower es una jugadora a quien los chicos y yo no conocemos en la vida real pero por motivos del destino ella es la única que sabe que soy una chica así que por eso ella tiene la terquedad de curarme y pegarse a mí, sobre todo cuando no llevo el collar por una u otra razón._

 _Ella me llama enigma porque este es mi usuario/alias en el juego, el de ella es cherryblossom y el de los demás, pues…_

Ambas llegaron a la zona donde los chicos estaban peleando con criaturas, aunque a eso más que llamársele pelea…

 _Aviso del sistema: jugador C is for cookie -23HP_

 _Aviso del sistema: jugador súper detective N -27MP_

 _Aviso del sistema: jugador súper detective A -92MP_

 _Aviso del sistema: elfo Alexy -65HP_

 _Aviso del sistema: jugador súper detective N -33HP_

…se le debía llamar masacre

¡Malditos idiotas! ¡Dejen de perder tiempo y hp!—grito Sion—muévanse

 _Soy Basilia (Sion) Campbell, alias Enigma, y esta es la historia de cómo nuestro equipo formado por dos detectives, un desayuno, un NPC gay, una Loli-bandido violenta y yo (entre otros) combatimos lado a lado en diferente situaciones y pelas, si quieren ver nuestra historia… tal vez tengamos que ir mas al inicio_

* * *

siento haber tardado, se lo pase a la su perv pero parece que no vio mi mensaje :T

XMidnaX: ya te envie la fidcha con lo que debia de tener, espero tu respuesta para el 24

NekoShadow: pides el mismo que xmidnax y lyss ya esta ocupado, asi que si quieres puedes enviar un oc de un personaje que creas que queda con una de las chicas de cdm o dake, thales o a samuel (el del fic de mei)

a todas las demas, gracias por sus reviews (sobretodo el de AiliGuby que me mato de risa), luego veran las razones tras los alias de los hombres. las chicas escogidas hasta el momento son:

Simi Strike: Chicca Falling

Rous Usui: Espada

Aixa Rotheart: Red eyes Raven

Lulú kurosaki: Silizu

Ailin Gautier: Sweet Loli-pop

Basilia Campbell: Enigma

Nubia Flower: Cherry Blossom.

en fin, nos vemos a la proxima ;D y siento el retraso


	4. la guardaespaldas

**Anuncio Publicitario**

 **¿Asustado por quien pueda acceder a sus cuentas bancarias cuando va a pagar por un ítem? ¿Le preocupa el uso indebido de su información personal cada vez que va a crear un usuario en sus VRMMO?**

 **Ahora con la ley protectora de jugadores cualquiera que intente hacer uso de su información personal sin su debido permiso, quien robe…**

Una chica de largo cabello profundamente negro, y recogido en una coleta alta, se preparó para salir vistiendo un traje negro con una corbata del mismo tono, el único toque de color que la dejaba fuera de la monotonía eran sus ojos purpuras. La puerta se abrió frente a ella cuando se disponía a salir, una mujer rubia y de vestido rojo con una expresión aburrida entro a su habitación

Espero que tengas un buen día en la escuela, Sion—dijo ella—y recuerda, si vez a alguien intentando hacerle el más mínimo daño a Nathaniel… ¡Dale la paliza de su vida! Y no compartas tu nombre con nadie, para el resto del mundo eres, has sido, y serás Basilia Campbell

 **=POV BASILLIA=**

Mi jefa sale de mi cuarto y yo apago la tele para salir, seguro que Nathaniel ya hasta término de desayunar y esta de desesperado esperándome, no puedo culpar a mi jefa por querer protegerlo así y por la frialdad que muestra, sobre todo ahora más que nunca ¿Cómo podría si acaba de perder a su hija? Han pasado tres meses desde la desaparición de Amber y se dice que la policía abandonara el caso. Además, desde hace unas semanas vi accidentalmente unos moretones en la espalda de Nathaniel, es por eso que me he transformado en la guardaespaldas de Nathaniel ya que existen muchos peligros en este momento a causa de un accidente en una de las empresas de la familia Cole, muchos culpan a Nathaniel y a sus padres e incluso varios dicen que la desaparición de Amber es un castigo de dios por lo ocurrido.

Al padre de Nathaniel no le agrado, pero la señora Adelaida (madre de Nathaniel) me estima aunque ella sea fría y muchos lo dudan pero yo sé que es cierto principalmente porque fue ella quien me recogió y me dio un hogar. La familia Cole tiene varias empresas, la más importante es la empresa Elida-Player, una empresa del lado de la señora que crea videojuegos y demás, sin embargo, hubo un accidente durante la creación del próximo videojuego que saldrá a la venta pronto y es por ello que hay quienes odian a la familia Cole, es por ello que me convertí en guardaespaldas aunque a Nathaniel no le guste

Oye, Basilia ¿me estas escuchando?—me pregunta Nathaniel mientras caminamos hacia la escuela—estaba hablado de las leyes de protección para jugadores

¿Qué hay con ello?—pregunto esperando no enfadarlo

Pues estaba pensando en ello, creo que a veces puede a llegar a ser una exageración—responde sin detenerse—el hackeo ya contaba como delito cibernético pero crearse una cuenta con un nombre falso también cuenta como delito cuando antes era común, y el compartir una cuenta o usar la cuenta de alguien a veces puede causarte problemas legales

Es cierto—acepte—por ejemplo, si por alguna razón yo te pidiera que jugaras en mi cuenta por no poder conectarme durante un evento especial, si alguien te denuncia podrían cobrarte una multa o encarcelarte

Con la creación de los juegos de realidad virtual muchas cosas fueron cambiando, gente se conocía y cuando trataban de reunirse en la vida real algunos eran secuestrados, para evitar la fatiga de los jugadores podías dejar tu cuenta bancaria conectada al servidor del juego para comprar ítems especiales (entre otros) con facilidad pero cuando hackeaban el personaje de alguien podían vaciar sus cuentas bancarias, y otro problema también fue la suplantación de identidad que algunos hacían por diferentes razones. Con ello, uno a uno los juegos de realidad virtual comenzaron a permitir una sola cuenta por jugador y a la vez empezó a crecer su importancia, después elida-Player saco el primer videojuego que conectaba su base de datos a la base de datos policial en caso de algún problema y para registrarse necesitaba una muestra de ADN. Haciendo esto se facilitaron muchas cosas para la policía pero también incremento la importancia de los juegos de realidad virtual y creo nuevos problemas, por ello inventaron las leyes de protección a jugadores, entre otras cosas.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela nos encontramos con Armin y Ken, inmediatamente maldigo mi gran sentido del olfato tratando de aguantarme las náuseas. En serio Armin, puedes vestir como quieras, no me interesa en lo más mínimo que luzcas como un vagabundo, pero por favor no te conviertas completamente en uno que todos mis sentidos son más finos que los regulares… no quiero ser insensible pero no lo resistiré por mucho tiempo

Y un cuerno ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?—listo, explote. Grite al pobre hombre de estado mental delicado

Armin no responde, solo agacha su mirada y cierra sus puños. Quiero disculparme pero las palabras simplemente no salen, Nath trata de hablar con el porque de alguna manera comparten el mismo dolor, Ken trata de calmarme pero pronto se da cuenta de que ya no es necesario, la pesada y silenciosa atmosfera no se va y ni siquiera el apestoso olor de Armin puede hacerme sentir peor que esto. Y él comienza a reír. Ríe mientras llora y yo no puedo dejar de susurrar que lo siento

No te disculpes—dice el ex-gamer—yo realmente apesto. Todo sería más fácil si nuestra vida fuera como con los sims pero creo que tendré que ir al gimnasio para tomar una ducha

Ch-chicos—interviene tímidamente ken—ninguno tiene la culpa, Armin solo tuvo una discusión con Alexy, Nathaniel solo será el heredero de Elida-Player, y los sentidos de Basilia solo son demasiado agudos. Lo que ocurrió, el accidente de los beta-teasters, no había manera de saber lo que iba a ocurrir

Es cierto, Armin—admite Nath—y si Alexy no hubiera robado tu pase para ir en tu lugar, él hubiera estado devastado si hubieras sido tú el que muriera. Trata de vivir bien por él

Supongo que mis papas me golpearan muy fuerte—murmura el pelinegro y sonríe—les dije a mis padres que me golpearan si me veían volver a jugar. Pero ahora obtendré los mayores puntajes para mi hermano

Armin—le reprendemos los tres

Lo sé, lo sé. No se referían a eso—sonríe como solía hacerlo antes—pero aun así volveré a mis juegos, Alexy no le gustaba que jugara mucho pero incluso él jugaba de vez en cuando. Y éramos pobres siempre porque se gastaba el dinero comprándoles ropas a nuestros personajes

Reímos los cuatro mientras caminamos, recordando momentos de Alexy atacando a Armin por estar enviciado en juegos o acosando a ken para ofrecerle un cambio de imagen, mis discusiones infantiles con Amber y mi gusto por hacerla enojar o todos esos problemas que de repente causaba. Pero pronto volvemos a caer en silencio y esta vez de una manera más devastadora, Li y Charlie están en medio del pasillo rompiendo las notas que muchos dejaron en el casillero ahora desocupado de Simi Strikes, una de las chicas que murieron en el accidente de los beta-teaster, la chica de la que ken estuvo enamorado y nunca pudo confesársele, y una que siempre le planto la cara a Amber y estas dos, Li y Charlie, que desde que Amber desapareció se han convertido en alguna especie de brabuconas tiránicas

Todos nos dirigimos a ellas pero ken corre adelantándose para tratar de detenerlas, ellas lo empujan al suelo y Charlie toma la nota que ken había puesto en el casillero de Simi para romperla, se la arrebato en un instante y me paro de espaldas a ellas pero me tuerzo un poco para verlas sobre mi hombro. Por sus caras, creo que nuevamente estoy haciendo esa mirada que a la que tanto le teme Nathaniel

Eso no estuvo muy bien chicas—les digo girándome hacia ellas— ¿Qué piensa mi estimado delegado respecto a ello?

Li, Charlie—las llama Nath—deténganse ahora o las deportare

¿Por qué piensas que debemos obedecerte?—cuestiona Charlie—podemos conseguir que cualquiera hable en nuestra defensa con la directora para que te quite de tu puesto

Deberías arrodillarte como el perro faldero que eres—dice Li—ya eres el perro de la directora ¿Por qué no eres el nuestro también? Igual que Amber, te dejaremos estar a nuestro lado y disfrutar los beneficios siempre y cuando no te sobrepases como ella lo hizo

Tan patética cambiando tanto solo por un chico, incluso después de que Castiel se murió siguió tan aferrada a él—dice ahora Charlie

No hables así de mi hermana—le advierte el

Debiste de haber visto su cara de estúpida cuando le dijimos que si actuaba como "chica mala" Castiel la tomaría en cuenta—continúan ambas—aunque nunca esperamos que se lo tomara tan en serio, sí que estaba necesitada de amor esa perra

¡Dejen de hablar así de Amber!—grita Nath con sus mejillas en un tono rojo por la furia

¿Quién te crees?—pregunta Li indignada—solo arrodíllate, perro

Ella se acerca hacia Nathaniel alzando su mano. Un lápiz pasa frente a los ojos de Li y se clava en uno de los casilleros haciendo que se detenga con los ojos abiertos, solo ha sido una advertencia aunque los lanzamientos curvos no son de mi agrado y prefiero cuando mi blanco se mueve más rápido. Ambas buscapleitos esclavistas se giran a verme mientras muestro mi navaja, no debería hacerlo porque si la ve la directora me va a regañar pero el uso de armas blancas es… ya saben, uno de los gajes del oficio

Solo denme un motivo—les digo—y ni la cárcel va a evitar que las vuelva picadillo por tocar a la familia Cole—ambas se van enfadadas. Yo le tiendo mi mano a ken—en serio hombre, para haber ido a la escuela militar no cambiaste ni un po…co, ni un poco

Raro. Al tomar mi mano, el agarre de Ken fue más fuerte de lo que solía ser ¿estará ocultando algo? El sigue actuando igual que desde hace años cuando pone la nota que él había escrito para Simi sobre su casillero

Ken, lo siento—dice Nath

Nathaniel—le llamo, todos aquí somos un lago de culpa y tristeza

Déjame hablar—me "pide" Nath—siento no haber tratado de socializar con todos hasta que esto paso, siento nunca haber remediado las cosas con Castiel, siento no haber hablado bien con Amber y no haberme interesado en ella cuando comenzó a juntarse con Charlie y Li. Hubo tantas cosas que no hice cuando tenía el tiempo pero no hay nada que pueda hacer y aun así me siento tan culpable sobre todo, porque no puedo dejar de envidiar como Simi y Castiel tenían tan buena relación como hermanos y fueron capaces de mantenerse juntos hasta el final mientras que mi hermana desapareció después de pelear con mi padre y no sé si la vuelva a ver, y eso… ese sentimiento es el que me hace sentir más culpa que nada

Nathaniel…—vuelvo a llamarlo, esta vez preocupada por él

Podemos entenderlo—dice Ken

Yo no quería ir al centro comercial con Alexy, llevaba posponiendo nuestras salidas semanales más de dos meses—nos cuenta Armin—yo solo quería jugar y odiaba tener que salir a lugares llenos de gente y en extremo iluminados, quería ser el primero en terminar una de las misiones más largas e imposibles en el juego así que cuando Alexy me enfrento todo enojado porque ya ni siquiera comía con ellos en la mesa, yo… solo le grite que se largara y le lance la bufanda que él me regalo en mi cumpleaños. No me di cuenta que tomo mi pase para ir a Elida-Player como beta-teaster, quien debía morir esa vez era yo y no el… pero aquí estoy

Este sentimiento—dice Nath—el desear haber muerto, de alguna se siente terrible

¡Ya sé!—dice Armin sonriendo—juntémonos en mi casa para jugar videojuegos, hay que celebrar mi regreso a ellos

Ya, buena idea—admite Nathaniel—no soy de jugar videojuegos aunque mi madre los produzca, sería bueno saber un poco del tema y desestresarme por todo esto

Es cierto—se les une Ken

Entonces tendremos una pijamada de chicos—dice Armin

Pero si eso es así…—Ken me mira y los otros dos siguen su mirada—…Basilia no puede ir

¿Qué?—replico ¿Cómo que no voy? ¡Soy guardaespaldas de Nathaniel!

Pues si—me contesta Armin—esa es la regla de las pijamadas, el sexo opuesto no entra

¡Ha! Ya quisieran—les digo

Cálmate Basilia—trata de tranquilizarme Nathaniel—ten confianza en nosotros, no soy de cristal y si algo malo pasara, Ken y Armin me ayudarían

Ok—acepto—pero tú le dirás a tu madre y ella no va estar contenta

Siempre puedes tener una pijamada con las chicas—dice Armin

Paso—declaro—estaré jugando videojuegos y superare todos los status tuyos para darte una paliza cuando nos veamos en el juego y tal vez termine esa misión imposible de paso

Iniciamos clases después, nada de importante. Y después de una llamada telefónica, Nathaniel de verdad consigue el permiso de su madre mientras yo me voy a casa a hacer lo ya dicho y a dormir

 _Llanto… ¿Quién está llorando? ¿Quién está llorando? Todo está oscuro, no puedo mover mis brazos. Necesito salir de aquí…quiero escapar… quiero irme_

 ** _Sion… Sioon! Vamos a jugar algo nuevo…_**

 _No quiero…aléjense de mi…_

Me levante de golpe, las pesadillas vienen y van cuando se les antojan, pero yo creo que más que sueños son recuerdos de lo que vivía antes de que la señora Adelaida me recogiera. Todo lo que las dos sabemos es que me encontró vagando en almacenes de su propiedad mientras que yo estaba sucia, hambrienta y sin recuerdos, ella me adopto y para que no fuera encontrada me nombro Basilia Campbell aunque al parecer yo no estaba en los registros de niños desaparecidos de la policía. Pero no tengo porque pensar en ello, posiblemente era maltratada y quien sea que me tenía temía ser encarcelado por maltrato a menores o que se yo y prefirió que yo me quedara a mi suerte, así que no es como si alguien me extrañe en algún lugar

Sacudiendo mi cabeza alejo mi mente de ese tema, cuando no tengo que hacer solo pienso en tonterías. Debí poner más empeño en entrar a la pijamada de los chicos

Después de eso, los días pasaron y Nath y los chicos se vuelven de alguna manera mucho más unidos, Ken y él se reúnen en la casa de Armin los viernes al salir de la escuela y nunca me dejan unírmeles, suelen decir que es porque quieren practicar videojuegos para que cuando salga el nuevo juego de Elida-Player puedan formar un equipo y que yo forme mi propio equipo para hacer competencias entre nosotros. La idea no suena tan mal pero pienso que hay otras cosas que no me dicen

Tendré que cumplir mejor mi rol de guardaespaldas, aun si eso significa hacer algo que pueda romper mi amistad con los chicos

* * *

al fin puedo publicar, mi disco extraible se murio y estoy volviendo a hacer todo (perdi mis fics de imagenes TT-TT) asi que perdonenme si he tardado. y no se olviden que busco admins para mi pagina \\(°w°)/


	5. Un juego deseado

¿Estás hablando de Bridgedor?—pregunta la señora Adelaida, Nathaniel asiente en silencio—solo estamos haciendo unos arreglos de último momento, aun no se hace público pero saldrá a la venta en tres semanas aproximadamente ¿Por qué preguntas?

Bueno…— Nataniel duda un poco antes de responder—Armin quiere que hagamos un gremio pero nuestros niveles están muy desequilibrados y Armin no quiere reiniciar su cuenta así que decidimos que nos crearíamos un personaje en Brigedor y ahí haríamos nuestro propio gremio

No puedes—dice su madre— perderás tiempo de tus estudios

Solo jugaría en mis tiempos libres y podría aviarte sobre un bug o cualquier otra situación—trata de negociar el rubio

No, Nathaniel—vuelve a contrariarle su madre—no vas a jugar

Pero…— antes de que pueda debatir completamente, su madre golpea la mesa con el tenedor

¡He dicho que no!—sentencia la mujer

A mí ni me mires, desde un principio estuve en desacuerdo—dice el padre a quien nadie de los cuatro en la mesa prestaba atención

Tres meses con tus amigotes y pasa esto. Tal parece que te están metiendo ideas peligrosas—gruñe su madre—Basilia, hoy te vas con él

La chica, nerviosa, intenta defender a sus amigos de su jefa— Pero Armin y Ken no son…

¡Van los dos o no va ninguno!—declara Adelaida levantándose de la mesa

Tu estas aquí para obedecer—dice Francis señalando a Basilia, luego gira su mirada hacia su hijo—Nathaniel, compórtate como alguien de la familia Cole, no te dejes infectar por cualquier cosa de esos fenómenos. Me voy al trabajo

El hombre se pone de pie y se marcha por el mismo lado que como lo había hecho su esposa. Basilia limpia la mesa con la ayuda de Nathaniel y se van para la escuela

* * *

Rous Usui mira la televisión, clavando y desclavando su kodachi en la misma mesa donde está un tazón con palomitas. Una kodachi es una pequeña espada japonesa, Rous es fanática de esta y todo tipo de espadas, ella tiene el poder de crear espadas de cualquier material y aunque puede sonar extraño para algunos para ella es perfectamente normal

Vaya hermana más extraña—dice un joven—no te haría daño soltar la espada mientras ves la tele

Sin más, el joven le da la espalda caminando hasta la cocina para sacar el bote de leche del refrigerador y beber directamente del envase, cuando da media vuelta (para ahora si buscar un vaso) se encuentra con Rous frente a él y ella se ve completamente diferente a su actitud desinteresada, esta vez luce fría, y apunta con su kodachi al pelinegro que sostiene el envase de leche

¿Dónde está mi hermano?—dice ella

Pero ¿de qué hablas Rous?—cuestiona el joven—yo soy tu hermano

Tú no eres mi verdadero hermano—responde ella—te estado observando. El por qué no me dejas salir de aquí, las misteriosas llamadas y salidas en la noche cuando crees que estoy dormida… ahora los entiendo. Te asesinare y buscare a mi hermano

El joven ríe burlonamente— Ya lo descubriste... Ja ¿Y crees que solo porque hiciste una pequeña búsqueda "la compañía" te dejara escapar? Eres parte de algo grande Rous, y aun si escaparas y de casualidad no te atraparan ¿Cómo encontrarías a tu hermano? No tienes posibilidades… a menos que vayas a la compañía y hables con el jefe. Si ayudas en su proyecto, él te ayudara a ti

* * *

Después de hablar sobre lo ocurrido la mañana del mismo día en la casa de Nathaniel, había un silencio incómodo. El padre de Nathaniel era un bastardo, peor que la maestra Delany que había entrado a remplazar a Farres, ya que este al parecer había obtenido una oferta de ensueño de la misma empresa Elida-Player y ahora era uno de sus trabajadores y él y su novia Agatha estaban más que felices trabajando en Brigdedor aunque a veces le vieran un poco agotado. Siempre se preguntaron cómo es que dos personas tan diferentes podían salir, y es en pasado porque Agatha murió en el incidente de los beta-teaster

Ninguno quiere pensar en ello. A la hora de la salida se van todos juntos a jugar con Armin, los personajes son: Armin un guerrero, Nathaniel un ladrón, Basilia hechicera y Ken un curandero, no es como si de verdad quisieran ser estos personajes pero no queda de otra porque cada quien tiene su razón de elegirlos. Después de varias horas jugando, Basilia se desconecta para ir al baño y los chicos esperan un poco antes de volver a hablar

Encontré el diario de Amber—dice Nathaniel—ya que escapo ese mismo día, no escribió nada sobre su pelea con mi padre pero en los días anteriores tiene algo sobre investigar la verdad y de que es culpa de mi padre que Castiel muriera, decía algo sobre Basilia y nosotros pero se borró por sus lágrimas. Si ella hubiera tenido buena letra, tal vez hubiera podido entenderlo pero ahora solo veo manchas

Yo encontré en internet que el elfo de cabello azul seria rediseñado—comenta Armin—incluso le cambiarían el nombre de por otro, también dicen que cambiaran varios personajes pero sigue siendo todo un rumor. Muchas cosas de "Bridgedor: directo a otro mundo" son misterio, más que nada se encuentra sobre el incidente de los beta-teaster y sobre que el juego esta maldito y es del diablo

He estado buscando empleo para nosotros—dice Ken—así podremos comprarlos por nosotros mismos

Chicos, ya volví—se forma frente a ellos Basilia

Si, bueno…—Nath duda un poco antes de verla directamente—los chicos y yo decidimos que sería mejor desconectarnos y ver una película

Basilia acepta, se desconectan del juego y Nath le pide que vaya a comprar botanas mientras deciden qué película ver ya que es la que mejor conoce a todos los presentes. Una vez que la ven fuera de la casa a través de la ventana, sacan una pizarra donde tienen varias notas, papeles y demás formando un esquema y comienzan a acomodar las imágenes del elfo azul y una foto de lo que decía el diario de Amber.

Nuestras investigaciones solo apuntan una cosa—dice Nath mirando el esquema—bridgedor es la piedra angular, hay algo que se esconde.

* * *

Sion, me alegro de verte—dice Adelaida en su despacho de la empresa—sé que han pasado unos días desde que le prohibí a Nathaniel jugar, hoy en la cena le daré permiso. Esto no tiene mucho que ver conmigo, son los deseos de su padre y además, muy bien que ha trabajado a mis espaldas para juntar dinero con sus amigos

Disculpe si no le dije nada sobre eso—se disculpa Basilia—pero me parece que esconde algo más importante que eso y prefería saber que era

Tú también lo notaste—recalca Adelaida—por eso, pase lo que pase debes estar en el equipo de Nathaniel y decirme lo que consideres importante y peligroso. Por cierto, mira estas fotos

La chica toma el paquete que le extiende su jefa y al revisar su contenido se sorprende, vestidos como NPCs en las fotos aparecen Alexy, Agatha, Simi, todos los que habían muerto en el incidente de los beta-teaster. Mira a su jefa con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos y algo confundida sin saber que decir

Esto es una sorpresa—dice Adelaida—no nos olvidamos de ellos, sabemos que lo ocurrido fue nuestra culpa y queremos mostrar que nos importa. Son NPC del juego, los verás dentro de medio mes cuando el juego sea lanzado, ahora vete a hablar con Farres porque se la pasa lloriqueando de sus antiguos alumnos

* * *

A una semana de que el juego sea lanzado a la venta, cuando ya ha sido publicada su fecha de venta mientras los chicos hacen planes para su investigación y hablan sobre lo que harán cuando comiencen el juego, le dan a conocer una gran sorpresa a Basilia que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar

Queremos hacer nuestro propio grupo—dice Nath—no es igual a cuando tu estas con nosotros

¿No es igual? Solo me están haciendo a un lado—se queja ella—déjense de lloriqueos y déjenme unirme

No, no puedes—continuo Nath

¿Por qué? No es justo—Basilia está enfadada ¿Qué quiere ocultar?—no puedes hacerme a un lado Nathaniel, soy tu guarda espaldas y amiga de ustedes pero solo me tratan como su imbécil chica de los mandados ¿Qué es lo que no me dices? ¿Por qué es diferente cuando yo estoy? No tiene nada que ver con el sexo, eso es una estupidez ¡dime la verdadera razón!

 **¡Porque tú no sabes lo que se siente!** —grita Nath con su rostro tornándose rojo—no sabes lo que se siente… el perder a alguien así de importante para ti es devastador

¿Acaso no eran ellos importantes para mí?—murmura Basilia apretando los puños

Lo siento, es que…— Nath calla y aprieta más la carpeta que lleva en manos antes de mirar a Basilia—haremos esto: nosotros formaremos nuestro propio equipo y tú el tuyo, nos reuniremos para retarnos entre nosotros y si alguna vez estoy en problemas serios, te llamare

¿Lo dices en serio?—pregunta ella

Lo prometo—dice el rubio sonriendo.

Basilia acepta aunque sabe que detrás de esa carpeta, Nathaniel está cruzando los dedos

* * *

siento haber tardado, pero ya volvi, despues de esto publicare el capitulo de luz y oscuridad. Todo lo que puedo pensar despues de este capitulo es OH MY CAT! pero no crean que basilia dejara que esto se quede asi :3 ella tiene planes, entre ellos el travestismo... ok no pero si. en el proximo episodio apareceran mas ocs

PD: a alguna le gusta la pareja FarresxAgatha?


	6. Y el juego comienza

**=Diccionario GAMER=**

Algunas palabras que podrían no conocer, le pongo diccionario gamer porque no se me ocurrio otra cosa. Son explicaciones rápidas, así que no se quejen. tambien aprovecho para decir que cuando se acabe un POV usare las lineas para dividir :D

 **ITEM:** son los objetos que tiene o puede tener el personaje

 **MOB:** resumiendo, son las criaturas que debemos matar

 **DROPEAR:** ítems que deja un mob al ser asesinado

 **GREMIO/PARTIDO:** los grupos que se crean en los juegos

 **TRABAJO:** también se le dice clase, se refiere a si es mago, guerrero, lo que sea

 **NPC:** personajes que no son los jugadores

* * *

 **=POV BASILIA=**

Señor Farres—llamo a mi ex-maestro—necesito su ayuda

¿Qué necesitas Basilia?—me pregunta con curiosidad

¿Existe alguna forma de ocultar quien soy dentro del juego?—Digo, sé que es casi imposible pero aun así tengo que intentarlo

Bueno, está el bloqueo de información—responde él

Golpeo mi frente, frustrada—No me refiero a eso. Siento que Nathaniel se meterá en problemas y él no me dejara acercarme

Dale tiempo—dice Farres—solo estas exagerando

No…— aprieto mis puños, más frustrada que enojada— ¡No es así! ¡No es eso! Los escuche, Nath tiene el diario de Amber y ella me había dicho que sospechaba que lo sucedido con los beta-teasters no era un accidente, ahora ellos piensan lo mismo ¡Se están obsesionando igual que ella! Igual que como estaba Amber antes de escapar de casa

Calma Basilia—dice Farres tomándome por de los hombros—aparte del cambio en color de piel, ojos y cabello, puede haber otra cosa. Veré lo que puedo hacer, te lo prometo. Espera mi llamada

No debería estallar así con él siendo que también perdió a su novia, y solo yo sé que iba a pedirle matrimonio antes de que ocurriera el accidente, pues él me hizo ayudarle a escoger una sortija unas horas antes de que nos enteráramos de lo ocurrido en Elida-Player. Tal vez estar con tanta muerte y sentimientos negativos me está afectando y como no he podido concentrarme bien en todo esto es como si no me hubiese podido desahogar, además de que mi personalidad no es la mejor de todas, hasta yo lo sé.

Después de irme voy a entrenar un poco porque me siento confundida, no que debo de hacer para ayudar a los chicos. Cuando le dije a Nath sobre la sorpresa de su madre respecto a los NPC basados en las personas del accidente lloro, por eso necesito ser mejor, para proteger a mi familia. Puede que el señor Francis no me quiera pero para la señora Adelaida, Nathaniel y Amber (a su manera) yo he sido parte de la familia y yo también los considero como mi familia.

Mi teléfono suena, sacándome de la nube en la que estaba, es Farres y dice que quiere verme. Me cambio de ropa y voy a verlo a Elida-Player, ahí me toma del brazo y me lleva a un área que se encuentra sola. Esta nervioso, más de lo normal, y me da unas hojas con dibujos de algunos ítems* mientras comienzo a verlas una por una, algo confundida, Farres mira alrededor y se vuelve hacia mi

Va a haber un evento para los primeros en conectarse, los trasportaran a un terreno lleno de mobs* y algunos dropearan* ítems especiales—dice y vuelve a mirar a todos lados—La máscara "Millar de vidas" te permite copiar la cara y habilidades de alguien de tu mismo nivel y trabajo* por 5 minutos

Lo pienso por un momento, no es lo que quiero pero podría funcionar. Si usaba algo a parte de la máscara que cubriera mi cara usualmente y solo la descubría en raras ocasiones, no se darían cuenta de que sería yo si usaba la habilidad de Millar de almas. En definitiva, esa mascara se tiene que volver mía

Eso es grandioso—digo sin darme cuenta

Pero tiene ciertas reglas—agrega Farres—en los datos seguirás apareciendo como tú, así que tienes que bloquear tu información personal y depende de tu nivel la cantidad de habilidades que puedes copiar y debe ser una persona que hayas tocado en un rango de 24 horas. Es todo lo que puedo decir y hacer por ti

Con eso es suficiente—le respondo—gracias, yo me hare cargo del resto.

Cinco días después, Brigedor salió a la venta y luego de haber comprado el juego y de que tomaran mi sangre, me fui directo a mi cuarto para iniciar sesión. Los juegos de realidad virtual ahora son completamente diferente a los de hace años, no creo que la gente haya pensado que evolucionarían de esta manera, ahora solo tienes que insertar una tarjeta (donde se encuentra el juego) en tu pc o consola, para iniciar sesión enciendes el botón de lo que antes eran los controles, al inicio fue un dispositivo con forma de casco pero ahora son lentes inalámbricos, así que solo tienes que ponértelos mientras insertas el conector (que parece una memoria flash) en la entrada USB y presionar el botón de al costado, también puedes jugar mientras duermes pero rara vez lo hago porque luego no quiero ir a la escuela

 _Bienvenido a Bridgedor. Por favor, modifique su apariencia y configuración antes de iniciar._

Aparezco en un espacio vacío frente a un espejo y puedo ver al lado las opciones para personalizar mi personaje, no decidí cambiarme nada ya que llevaría una máscara puesta pero alargue un poco mi cara (aunque alargue el máximo permitido solo eran unos centímetros). Respecto a mi trabajo, elegí ser un alquimista porque normalmente son los alquimistas o asesinos los que usan máscaras y en una situación normal yo hubiera elegido asesino, así que para despejar toda duda de Nathaniel… tendré que hacer pastillitas y pociones, solo por si acaso

* * *

Nathaniel, Armin y Ken están comprando videojuegos en una tienda, después de que toman varios datos personales y una gota de sangre, le entregan a cada uno una tarjeta en la cual viene el videojuego. Sus datos ya han sido cargados, Nathaniel y Ken van a comprarse una consola de paso, después Ken se fue a su casa y Nath prefirió ir a la de Armin para que nadie lo interrumpiera. Una vez que estos dos jóvenes llegan a la casa del pelinegro se dirigen a la habitación de este, conectan la consola y ambos inician sesión

 _—_ _Bienvenido a Bridgedor. Por favor, modifique su apariencia y configuración antes de iniciar._

¿Por qué aparecimos los dos juntos?—pregunta Nathaniel a Armin en el espacio del inicio frente a un espejo que les muestra cómo se ven

Porque iniciamos sesión los dos juntos—le responde Armin—ahora, diseña tu primero tu personaje y luego yo

No me hare ningún cambio, quiero terminar esto rápido—dice Nataniel—respecto al trabajo, seré…

¡Mago!—le interrumpe el pelinegro. El delegado casi lo golpea de no ser porque lo esquivo—tienes muchas habilidades de planeación y eres inteligente, aunque eres bueno en deportes y tienes buenos reflejos no eres de los mejores, un mago te queda perfecto

 _Desde ese punto de vista es cierto, y como Armin tiene más experiencia seguro es conveniente que él sea el guerrero del grupo_ piensa Nathaniel

Y yo seré sacerdote—estas palabras de Armin al instante perturban al rubio

— _Por favor, elija su nombre de usuario._

¡¿Qué crees que haces?!—pregunta Nath casi enloqueciendo

Pienso un nombre ¿no elegirás tú el tuyo?—le responde Armin sonriendo como un niño

¡AL DIABLO EL NOMBRE! ¡Elígelo tú!—gruñe el rubio— ¡Te estoy preguntando porque escogiste ser un sacerdote!

Muy bien, seremos: Nath "Súper detective N" y Armin "Súper detective A"—dice Armin

¡Maldición, no me ignores!—Nath está al borde de la desesperación. Un mago y un sacerdote, su fuerza ofensiva esta por los suelos

— ¿ _desea hacer un cambio antes de ingresar? Tenga en cuenta que ninguno de los datos registrados podrá ser cambiado después._

Armin niega algún cambio mientras Nathaniel sigue regañándolo por la poca habilidad que tendrán para hacer frente a las batallas hasta que nota el aviso de su nombre de usuario, lo que le hace molestarse aún más con el pelinegro.

 _Aviso del Sistema:_

 _Como motivo de la Apertura de Brigedor, serán enviados al evento de Caza de Objetos donde podrán ganar ítems especiales. Existe un total de 100 artículos especiales y 200 artículos basura para distraer a los jugadores, repartidos entre escenarios y mobs. Incluso si infringe los principios básicos de su personaje o trabajo, serán capaces de usar las habilidades de los ítems especiales._

 _Quien se conecte dentro de las primeras 24 horas de Apertura de Brigedor podrá acceder al evento especial. Quienes participen en el evento, pasadas las 24 horas, aparecerán en la ciudad._

 _Una vez acabado el evento especial, tienen un límite de 72 horas para vender los ítems ganados en la Caza de Objetos, después de eso no se podrá transferir ni a compañeros de gremio para evitar problemas de hurto y hackeo de cuentas._

¿Un evento especial?—sonríe Armin—es genial

 _Forest Maze – Terreno de la Caza de Objetos_

El terreno es un gran laberinto hecho con arbustos y otras plantas de bosque, hay animales por doquier pero unos huyen simplemente al oír ruido. Sin duda esta es una oportunidad importante, la capacidad de aumentar su poder ofensivo está ahí

Sin embargo, ellos no son los únicos que están de cacería, en otra parte un hombre joven de largos cabellos castaños y una chica de pelo largo negro con mechas plateadas van a zancadas entre las ramas de los arboles más grandes. Esta chica tiene ciertas características curiosas, como las marcas en su cara que básicamente son dos franjas moradas a cada lado de y la luna del mismo color en su frente además de sus ojos amarillos y lo puntiagudo de sus orejas, aunque su compañero tiene unos ojos rojos como la sangre y una fuerte presencia que ahuyenta a cualquier criatura.

Dimitri, si sigues así espantaras a mi presa—dice ella—si lo haces tendrás que pagarme con tu meñique

Kagome, no te haría daño ser más respetuosa y menos violenta—le responde Dimitri

¿Acaso quieres pelea? A ti no te haría daño callarte y llamarme como se supone que debes—gruñe malhumorada—eres mi maldito compañero así que trátame como tal, sino adiós

Dimitri suspira antes de responderle—Kaggy, dentro de cinco segundos llegaremos así que necesito que hagas lo acordado en el plan

Dicho esto, la chica sonríe y desaparece de la nada mientras Dimitri salta hacia el suelo a una distancia considerable de un temible perro gigante de tres cabezas

Kerberos, vas a ser mío—murmura Kagome en la oscuridad

 **. . .**

* * *

Siento tardar pero es de tanto que queríamos poner, termino una cosa desastrosa y lo recortamos para poner la siguiente actividad, que es: UN CUESTIONARIO! Bueno, no tanto así, de las siguientes tres preguntas pueden responder solo una, si la respuesta ya está tomada tienen que elegir una de esa o de otra pregunta, tienen un límite de tres intentos para escoger una respuesta no elegida o pierden. El punto de esto es saber que ítem especial tendrán o si tendrán uno

1\. Entre las estrellas ¿A cuál eliges?

a. Canopus

b. Sirius

c. Vega

d. Polaris

2\. ¿Cuál sería el peor castigo para alguien que odiaras?

a. la desesperación

b. la oscuridad absoluta

c. la quietud eterna

3\. una letra de la a - f


	7. Forest Maze

Lulú Kurosaki, quien ha escogido para sí el alias Silizu en el juego Brigedor, lucha contra Crías de Zorro Demoniacas dentro de Forest Maze, por lo general escoge como trabajo o clase cosas como artesano, médico o cualquier otra que no esté involucrado directamente con el frente de batalla y por ello y su timidez casi no se relaciona con nadie en los juegos de realidad virtual, pero esta vez decidió hacer las cosas diferentes. No quiere dejarse derrotar por su timidez, quiere amigos y pasar momentos felices junto a ellos, así que ahora es un guerrero aunque esto de luchar con las manos vacías le causa pavor y las crías de zorro sean una mezcla de adorable y terrorífico a la vez. Aun si todo luce muy bien hasta que…

 _-25HP_

 _Aviso del Sistema: Zorro Sagrado te ha atacado._

Un jefe—murmura sujetándose la herida

Un inmenso zorro blanco acaba de darle un zarpazo, duele más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Lulú sale corriendo del terror, dentro de sí siente que de verdad va a morir, no importa cuánto corra porque el zorro la persigue y es más rápido que ella. Se adentra en una parte llena de árboles y plantas que al arañarla disminuyen su hp pero retrasan a la bestia, cuando siente que va a desfallecer saca con dificultad una de las pociones de recuperación que les dieron por participar en el Forest Maze (de las cuales, las que no sean usadas en el evento desaparecerán) y la bebe. Tropieza, ella intenta sujetarse de cualquier rama, cualquier árbol, lo que sea que resalta verde ante sus ojos pero todo lo que hace es caer por una pendiente y rodar hasta el piso con el zorro blanco aun cazándola. Se siente perdida, su cuerpo casi no le responde y cuando está a punto de aceptar que no le queda de otra más que ser asesinada dentro de unos segundos, algo brilla en sus manos

Querida, has encontrado una moneda calidad media—dice un hada de cabello rosa. Todo alrededor había desaparecido por un entorno adorable y una mesa de te donde estaba la mujer hada—tienes derecho a un deseo de tu hada madrina con el mismo grado

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta Silizu con dolor por todo su cuerpo mientras se pone de pie

Déjame explicarte—dice el hada—durante todo el juego encontraras monedas rosadas de bronce, plata u oro, dependiendo del material será su calidad y el tamaño del deseo que puedes pedir. Si encuentras la mítica moneda de cristal rosado puedes pedir un deseo sin límites pero la tuya es de plata, así que ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

Deseo que el zorro sagrado muera—responde la chica

Lo siento mi niña, eso sobrepasa los límites de la moneda de plata—responde el Hada madrina

Claro, él es un jefe mob. Además, Silizu se convirtió en guerrero para ser fuerte, no puede retractarse ahora y pedir una salida así de fácil, no puede retroceder al inicio o siempre retrocedería, tiene que vencer al zorro por ella misma pero… ¿Cómo? Derrotarlo con las manos vacías sería difícil, a menos que…

Quiero una espada—dice Silizu alzando la voz tanto como puede, lo que es poco porque duele

Claro mi niña—responde el hada madrina. Una gran luz verde menta aparece y una espada se muestra—Esta espada es especial, es como una mascota y cuando la alimentes tendrás que ir a derrotar mobs y crecerá de nivel con el tiempo. Ahora solo tienes que nombrarla y te pertenecerá

Silizu mira de arriba a abajo el arma. _Eso parece…_ —La llamare Elucidator*

El hada sonríe y Elucidator es clavada a los pies de Silizu, justo cuando la chica toma la espada por la empuñadura su entorno cambia por completo y reaparece dentro de Forest Maze, muy apenas puede esquivar el zarpazo de la bestia para lanzarse en una madriguera que había visto antes al caer. Es algo profunda, así que se da un buen golpe al tocar el piso pero no tiene tiempo para lamentarse mientras se levanta ya que la bestia asoma su cabeza dentro de la madriguera y en ese momento Silizu alza el arma en su contra, el cuerpo del mob es tan grande que no pasa más allá de su cuello y la chica se aprovecha de ello para cortarle la cabeza.

Mientras el cuerpo del zorro blanco desaparece, Silizu cae al suelo con sus ojos cerrándose por el cansancio.

Aixa RottHeart tiene de habilidosa lo que tiene de curiosa, tal vez por eso vagaba sola antes de encontrarse con una chica, tal vez por eso ahora que está acompañada de Charlotte Ford ("Lot", como su alias dice) y no duda en meter su cabeza en una madriguera profunda que encuentra en el forest maze. Que sorpresa es para ella ver a una chica bajita (aunque la misma Aixa no sea alta) usando una capa rojiza hecha de piel con su rostro cubierto por una capucha (que no es más que una extensión de la misma capa). Esta desconocida parece haber intentado salir sin tener algún éxito, Aixa le extiende su mano para que la alcanzara y ayudarla a escapar de aquel lugar tan oscuro.

En algún momento, Aixa termina separándose de las demás ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

* * *

 _+26 EXP_

 _Anuncio del sistema: Sweet Lolipop ha subido de nivel_

Una chica-elfo adorable y pequeña, con algunos rasgos aniñados, cabello rubio ceniza pero puntas negras, a los lados de su cara tiene mechones que le llegan hasta la barbilla y un flequillo casi por su boca, sus grandes ojos y largas pestañas la hacen ver como la muñeca que toda niña quiere… Pero no te dejes engañar, su cuerpo esta empapado en sangre y ni hablar de su espada. Ailin Gautier, una linda chica de aspecto de niña, al entrar en Brigedor escogió ser espadachín y vago por gran parte de Forest Maze mientras brincaba y asesinaba mobs, después de un rato llego a una parte donde las plantas y árboles eran (por mucho) demasiado enormes en comparación con los jugadores. Y es ahí justo donde se encuentra ahora, mientras blande su espada con el décimo Titán de Estatura Baja (para ser un titán, claro) con el que pelea hoy. Al encontrar una apertura, salta, lo apuñala en el estómago y…

Espada: réplica. —grita Sweet Lolipop

"Espada: réplica" es una habilidad que le permite crear una réplica de la espada que usa, claro que esta arma solo posee la mitad de la fuerza que la original pero sirve de algo. Por ejemplo, utilizando de apoyo su espada salta y utiliza la cabeza del titán para volver a apoyarse para hacer un salto aún más alto (tal vez se elevó dos metros o más), dar una voltereta en el aire y caer en picada con su espada apuntando a la cabeza del titán. Pero la piel de los titanes es muy dura y la réplica de la espada solo tiene el 50% del poder original

Hechizo de Dalkiel—grita Sweet Lolipop al empezar a caer

Una luz es irradiada por el filo de la espada y se desprende, atacando como un rayo al titán y volviéndolo estático como una estatua de piedra pero frágil como el cristal. En el momento en el que la réplica de la espada lo apuñala, el titán petrificado se vuelve pedazos

 _Haz derrotado 10 Titanes de Estatura Baja. Obtienes el Título: "Asesina de titanes"_

Un ítem especial y un título, que genial—dice la chica—lo estoy haciendo muy bien

* * *

Armin, recuérdame nunca volver a confiar en ti—dice Nath

¿Por qué? Todo está muy divertido y sin problemas por el momento—responde el gamer

¿Llamas a esto "sin problemas"?—Nath tiene el rostro azul y señala a los Perros Babosos que los rodeaban—te lo dije: no les hables, no intentes jugar con ellos. Te lo dije ¿no? Ahora nos están siguiendo

Un Perro Baboso es un mob al que si ignoras pasara de ti pero si llamas su atención y juegas con él, después de cierto límite de tiempo, se volverá en contra tuya. Harto ya de estos perros, Nathaniel comienza a sacudir una rama frente a los perros y estos se ven atraídos a ella de inmediato creyendo que el rubio intenta jugar con ellos ¡Gran error!

Vamos. Ven perrito, ven perrito—llama Nath al último Perro Baboso con la rama mientras sonríe. Cuando el mob se acerca, lo golpea con la vara de madera y lo pisotea hasta que desaparece en pequeñas explosiones de luces, justo como los otros

 _Has matado 5 Perros Babosos de manera poco ortodoxa. Obtienes el Titulo "Creador Del Yandere Style"_

Armin ríe divertido mientras Nathaniel solo estrella su mano con su frente, frustrado.

 **. . .**

* * *

Me mata como actuan nath y armin entre si, siento si tarde pero es que su perv y yo no nos poniamos de acuerdo y luego me enferme

Nota: Elucidator es la espada que Kirihito usa en SAO


End file.
